


Voltron Day of Silence Discussion Thread

by ChurchOfGamzee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Voltron Day of Silence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee





	Voltron Day of Silence Discussion Thread

"stan loona" everyone said  
Voltronz went and died  
they couldn't stan loona


End file.
